


Una historia que contar

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Al principio solo eran Donald y los trillizos, luego llegó Dylan por lo que él y Daisy decidieron que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Adoptar a April, May y June no fue algo que pensaron demasiado, al igual que el darle un hogar a Lena. Eran una familia numerosa estaban bien con ello.
Relationships: April Duck & Donald Duck & June Duck & May Duck, Daisy Duck & April Duck & May Duck & June Duck, Daisy Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Daisy Duck & Donald Duck & Goofy & Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Daisy Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Donald Duck & Fethry Duck, Donald Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Tres patitos  
Cuando Donald escuchó a Della conversando con los huevos acerca de viajar al espacio no le dio importancia. Consideraba que era en extremo peligroso, pero también algo improbable. No existía un vehículo que pudiera dejar la Tierra y Donald dudaba que su hermana pudiera conseguir uno.  
Ir al espacio era algo que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo y Donald lo sabía. Della era una aventurera, De los dos era quien más se emocionaba en las cacerías de tesoros de su tío Scrooge. A veces Donald tenía la sensación de que el peligro sí le importaba, pero no de la manera en que él lo hacía, que ella disfrutaba del peligro.  
Enterarse de que Scrooge había conseguido un cohete para ella cambió las cosas. Lo que le pareció ser solo una inocente ilusión se convirtió en una amenaza tan real como cualquier monstruo al que se hubieran enfrentado en el pasado.  
Intentó hacerla razonar. Le explicó los motivos por los que sentía que estaba cometiendo un grave error y todo lo que podía pasar si llevaba esa idea hasta el final. La respuesta que obtuvo no fue muy diferente a la que deseaba, pero sí a la que esperaba. Scrooge y Della solían hacer lo mismo cada vez que él les advertía del peligro durante la aventura de turno.  
—Debo hacerlo insistió Della —. Es el único lugar que me falta por explorar y el único sitio que tío Scrooge no ha pisado.  
Donald había escuchado a su hermana quejarse en muchas ocasiones sobre eso. La había visto mirar con aburrimiento el mapa y comentar lo aburrido que era investigar lugares que ya habían sido visitados. Scrooge solía decir que ese no era un problema pues en todos esos sitios podían encontrarse tesoros. Donald no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos. Disfrutaba de las aventuras, pero dudaba que fuera por el mismo motivo que su hermana y su tío.  
También había mencionado el espacio. Para Donald no sería extraño que ese fuera el motivo por el que Scrooge había construido el cohete. No era extraño que Della visitara la biblioteca buscando información sobre el espacio y que comentara con alegría como nadie había ido más allá del cielo.  
—¿Crees que vale la pena el riesgo?  
—No sería una aventura si no hubiera peligro. Además, debo hacerlo, Donald. No puedo considerarme una aventurera si solo he visitado lugares en donde alguien más a estado.  
—¿Por qué es tan importante?  
—Porque quiero que mis hijos estén orgullosos, que cuando hablen de su madre tenga algo que contar y no digan que solo repitió los pasos de tío Scrooge.  
Donald dudó solo por unos instantes. Entendía lo que su hermana quería decir. Era algo en lo que él también había pensado. Cuando Della le dijo que se convertiría en madre, temió no ser un buen tío para ellos. Tenía su casa bote, pero nada más. Era un pato desempleado y era muy poco lo que podía ofrecerles.  
No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Sí, entendía sus motivos, pero no lo justificaba. Él había empezado a buscar un trabajo y estaba convencido de que había otra forma para ganarse el cariño y la admiración de sus hijos, algo que la distancia no podía darle.  
—Eres la aventurera más grande de todos los tiempos, ya tienen muchos motivos para estar orgullosos.  
—¿No te lo dije? ¿De qué sirve visitar lugares que ya han sido explorados? No soy una aventurera, solo una… turista. Pero tú nunca lo entenderías, siempre estás demasiado asustado.  
Donald no podía negar eso. Tenía miedo de ver a su familia lastimada, de que la imprudencia de su tío o de su hermana los metiera en un problema del que no pudieran escapar y que él fuera incapaz de protegerlos. También temía lastimarse, era algo que solía pasar en la mayoría de sus aventuras. Ser metido dentro de una galleta o congelado hasta formar un bloque de hielo no había sido las peores experiencias por las que había pasado.  
—¿Qué hay de tus huevos? —le preguntó Donald —. Pronto nacerán y necesitan de su madre.  
—Regresaré en unos días, antes de que rompan el cascarón. Ni siquiera notaran mi ausencia —. Y cuando eso pase, podré entregarles las estrellas.  
—Ellos ni siquiera saben lo que son las estrellas, necesitan a su madre,  
—Eres un exagerado —Della golpeó la cabeza de su hermano —. Hablas como si nunca fuera a regresar de ese viaje, ni siquiera es el vuelo más peligroso que he tenido ¿o es que acaso olvidaste que aterrice un avión en llamas?  
—No —Donald comenzó a alzar la voz —, pero el espacio es diferente ¿tienes idea de las cosas que podrían salir mal?  
—Nada puede detener a Della Duck —Della también comenzó a elevar la voz.  
—¡Esto no se trata solo de ti! —Donald comenzó a gritar.  
—¡Lo sé! —Della le respondió con el mismo tono de voz —. ¡Pero de verdad necesito hacerlo! ¡Quiero que mis hijos estén orgullosos! ¡Quiero tener esta última aventura!  
—¡Estás siendo egoísta!  
—¡Deja de comportarte como mamá gallina!  
No era la primera vez que Della le decía eso a Donald. Para él era inevitable preocuparse cada vez que salía en una aventura con su tío Scrooge y su hermana. No podía ignorar todos los peligros ni dejar de preocuparse por su familia. La abuela Elvira solía decir que era así desde pequeño y que era algo bueno. Donald sabía que era cierto pues desde pequeño su abuela le había pedido que cuidara de sus primos y hermana.  
—¡No tendría que hacerlo si no fueras tan imprudente!  
—¿Por qué piensas que todo saldrá mal? —Della dejó de gritar y golpeó con fuerza la pared. Eso era algo que tenían en común, un temperamento explosivo. Donald estaba listo para continuar con la discusión, pero ella parecía calmada —. ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Esperaré a que el cohete esté terminado y a que mis niños rompan el cascarón!  
En aquel entonces Donald creyó que había logrado convencer a su hermana. No se detuvo a pensar en lo repentino de su cambio de opinión ni en lo obstinada que podía ser. Solo se sintió tranquilo creyendo que tendría más tiempo para convencerla definitivamente. Tiempo después se reclamaría por no ver lo que en ese momento le parecería tan evidente. El cambio de actitud de Della fue tan repentino, pero él no vio nada extraño en el mismo, ni siquiera sospechó que ella no sería capaz de esperar a que el cohete estuviera terminado. A veces Donald pensaba que, si no hubieran discutido, su hermana no habría sentido la necesidad de tomarlo antes de la fecha que Scrooge había elegido para entregarselo.  
No volvieron a hablar del tema. Donald pensó que de ese modo era mejor. No quería que Della tomara sus intentos para detenerla como motivaciones para seguir adelante y quería que Scrooge le contara sobre sus planes por iniciativa propia. La realidad lo golpeó de una manera muy fuerte.  
……………………………………..  
Donald se encontraba en el aeropuerto. La visita de sus mejores amigos le provocaba gran emoción. El hecho de que los tres vivieran en países diferentes hacía que el verlos fuera especialmente complicado. Solían escribirse, pero no era algo que pudiera sustituir el verse personalmente y que no podían hacer con la frecuencia que les gustaría.  
El primero en llegar fue Panchito. Su sombrero de mariachi hacía que fuera imposible no reconocerlo, incluso en medio de tanta gente.Trató de estirarse para que el cartel que cargaba fuera más visible, algo especialmente complicado tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas que estaban esperando a alguien y su baja estatura. Contrario a todo pronóstico, Panchito logró encontrarlo.  
—¡Donald, amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Panchito sacudió con fuerza la mano de Donald para terminar con un abrazo asfixiante.  
—Muchísimo —respondió Donald tratando de recuperarse del mareo —. ¿Es bueno volver a verte!  
—José no ha llegado.  
Donald negó con un gesto de cabeza. Su amigo brasileño había confirmado que viajaría a Duckburg, pero, según había escuchado, su vuelo había tenido un pequeño atraso. No le preocupaba pues sabía que no era nada grave, los retrasos en los aeropuertos era algo que ocurría con bastante frecuencia.  
—Estará aquí pronto —agregó después de una no tan pequeña pausa.  
José llegó quince minutos después. Al igual que Panchito logró encontrarlos con gran velocidad. Panchito había sido quien sujetaba el cartel de bienvenida, su altura lo hacía más visible que Donald. Contrario a Panchito su saludo, aunque afectuoso, no fue tan energético.  
—¡Hola, mis amigos! —los saludó en portugués.  
Panchito le devolvió el saludo en español con un fuerte apretón de manos que lo dejó bastante mareado.  
Después de los tres amigos buscaron el carro de Donald y una vez que lo encontraron, lo usaron para dirigirse a la casa de Donald. Conversaron durante todo el camino. Recordaron los momentos que habían compartido y hablaron acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron alejados.  
—Tengo pensado dedicarme a la música —comentó Panchito con ilusión —, recorrer el mundo y conocer a bellas señoritas ¿Están seguros de que no podemos volver a ser los Tres Caballeros?  
—Estoy comenzando con un proyecto. —le dijo José —, podemos retomarlo cuando se haya consolidado.  
—¿Qué hay de ti, Donald?  
—Tengo tres patitos a punto de romper el cascarón.  
Panchito y José intercambiaron una mirada confundida antes de gritar un “¿Qué?” que se escuchó en toda la calle e incluso en los alrededores. Ellos sabían que Donald tenía novia, pero no habían escuchado de su amigo planes por tener niños o de formalizar dicha relación.  
—Son mis sobrinos —continuó hablando Donald, su voz parecía apagarse —. Los hijos de Della, ella… ella se ha ido.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Ella quería regalarles las estrellas.  
Donald no agregó nada más. Panchito y José decidieron respetar su silencio, sabiendo que su amigo les contaría todo en el momento en que estuviera preparado o los necesitara.  
—Sabes que si necesitas algo…  
—Cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que sea, puedes contar con nosotros.  
—Gracias —les dijo Donald, sus palabras eran sinceras.  
Donald no volvió a mencionar el nombre de Della en un largo tiempo. No la odiaba, pero seguía dolido por la partida. Sentimiento que crecía cada vez que los trillizos le preguntaban por su madre. No sabía qué responderles, especialmente a Dewey que era el que más parecía necesitar de su madre. No quería mentirles ni ocultarles información, pero sabía que la verdad podía ser dolorosa.  
—¿Dónde están? —preguntó José, no solo era un intento por romper el incómodo silencio, su deseo por conocerlos era sincero.  
—En casa, les he pedido a la abuela que los cuide.  
—¡Bienvenidos a mi bote! ¡Sientanse como en casa! —les dijo Donald en cuanto llegaron a su casa.  
Inicialmente su plan había sido alquilar una casa, plan que descartó al revisar varios precios y darle una pequeña revisión a su bote. Regresar a casa de Scrooge no era una opción, hacerlo sería admitir su derrota y eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitiría. Estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a su tío que no lo necesitaba para cuidar de esos pequeños patitos.  
Elvira se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Los tres huevos se encontraban a su lado, colocados sobre varios cojines y envueltos en sábanas. Había sido idea de Elvira, pues se trataba de algo que había usado en el pasado.  
Panchito y José saludaron a la abuela de su amigo e inmediatamente le ofrecieron su ayuda. Habían formado una banda durante sus días de colegio por lo que la abuela de Donald estaba bastante acostumbrada a lidiar con los amigos de su nieto e incluso los consideraba como parte de la familia.  
Donald les mostró a sus amigos las habitaciones que utilizarían durante su estadía en Duckburg. Ambos habían insistido en quedarse en un hotel, pero Donald sabía que era se trataba de un costo demasiado grande para sus amigos. Además, prefería tenerlos cerca, pocas veces podía contar con su compañía.  
—Uno de los dos tendrá que dormir en la sala.  
José fue quien durmió en la sala. Lo habían decidido con un juego de “piedra, papel y tijeras”. Panchito ganó utilizando “papel”.

Capítulo 2: Los Tres Caballeros  
Lo primero que hizo Donald después de que Panchito y José se instalaran en su casa fue mostrarles la habitación en la que se encontraban sus sobrinos. La decoración había sido idea de Elvira, su abuela había acudido a su llamado en cuanto supo lo de Della y prometió ayudarlo con todo lo que pudiera, aunque tuviera que regresar pronto pues la granja y Gus la necesitaban.  
—Ellos son mis sobrinos, la doctora dijo que romperían el cascaron hoy o mañana.  
—Son muy grandes.  
—Apuesto a que puedo hacer malabares con ellos.  
—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?  
Donald se dirigió hasta el escritorio y tomó el libro que había comprado pocos días antes y que había estado leyendo con bastante frecuencia a pesar de que había memorizado todas y cada una de sus palabras pues tenía memoria fotográfica.  
—Este libro dice que es bueno jugar con los patitos y creo que los malabares son un buen juego.  
—Nos convenciste.  
Donald tomó los tres huevos y comenzó a hacer malabares. Todo era diversión hasta que uno de ellos resbaló de las manos del pato y cayó al suelo. Pese a que no se encontraban muy alto, los tres amigos se encontraban bastante preocupados. Donald devolvió los huevos que pudo sostener de vuelta a su lugar y comenzó a revisar minuciosamente el huevo caído.  
—¿Está roto?  
—¿Le pasó algo?  
—¿Voy por cinta?  
—¿O prefieres una vendita?  
—Debemos llevarlo a un hospital cuanto antes.  
Donald estaba marcando a la línea de emergencias cuando fue interrumpido por su abuela. Ella había escuchado el ruido que habían provocado y acudieron de inmediato. Ella estaba enojada, mentiría si lo negara, pero supo como manejar la situación.  
—El cascarón está intacto —Elvira acercó el huevo hasta su cabeza —, puedo escuchar al patito en su interior, tan inquieto como siempre. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, si es que tienen una buena justificación para lo que hicieron.  
—Quería jugar con los niños —respondió Donald y la culpa era notable en su rostro.  
—Tienes mucho por aprender —Elvira colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su nieto, estaba molesta, pero verlo tan afectado hizo que el enojo que sentía disminuyera —. Acompáñame a preparar la cena y te daré unos consejos —luego se dirigió a Panchito y a José —. Si pasa algo, por más insignificante que parezca, nos llaman, la doctora dijo que podrían romper el cascarón hoy o mañana.  
—Sí, señora —respondieron José y Panchito al unísono.  
Donald siguió a su abuela sin decir ninguna palabra. La sensación de terror que lo embargó al ver caer uno de los huevos seguía latente en él, aunque menor al saber que estaba bien. Mentalmente se prometió no volver a hacer nada que pudiera exponerlos al peligro, promesa que se tomó demasiado en serio por varios años.  
Mientras que Elvira preparaba el arroz, Donald se dedicó a pelar y picar las verduras. Ninguno dijo nada y el silencio comenzaba a sentirse asfixiante.  
—Recuerdo cuando nació Quackmore, estaba tan preocupada y asustada por la idea de ser madre —Elvira fue la primera en romper el silencio —. Le pedí ayuda a mis amigas con hijos, especialmente a mi madre. Me dijeron tantas cosas, muchas contradictorias que solo llegué a sentirme más confundida. Tu padre no me ayudó mucho, desde que era pequeño tenía un terrible temperamento. Con Daphne fue más sencillo, ya tenía más experiencia y era una patita con mucha suerte.  
—¿Alguna vez lo dejaste caer?  
—No, pero Quackmore dejó caer a Fethry cuando era un huevo.  
—Eso explica muchas cosas.  
Donald disfrutaba dormir y no era algo que lo avergonzara. Durante su estadía en el ejército le provocó muchos problemas. Pete era con el que tuvo más problemas. Todos los días ingresaba a su cabaña y lo despertaba tocando la trompeta a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. La guerra terminó y aunque Donald dejó de ser miembro activo del ejército no pudo renunciar en su totalidad. Cada año debía presentarse a un entrenamiento especial y estar preparado para luchar en caso de que una nueva guerra se desatara. Donald esperaba que eso último no llegara a suceder.  
Sin embargo, esa noche tuvo problemas para dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía pensar en lo poco que faltaba para que sus sobrinos rompieran el cascaron. Panchito no le dejó otra opción. Su amigo fue el primero en despertarse y lo hizo cantando. Trató de cubrir su cabeza con la almohada, pero todos sus intentos por amortiguar el ruido fueron inútiles. Resignado a no poder dormir se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar los panqueques para el desayuno.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —era su abuela Elvira la que le hablaba. A diferencia de Donald ella estaba acostumbrada a despertarse temprano e iniciar a trabajar poco después de que el día iniciara.  
—Puedes ayudarme friendo los panqueques, estoy por terminar la mezcla.  
En pocos minutos el desayuno estaba listo. Donald le pidió a Panchito y a José que se encargaran de servir los panqueques en lo que veía a los niños. Acomodó las mantas que usaba para mantenerlos caliente, pero después de varios intentos decidió que no era suficiente, el libro que había leído sobre paternidad decía que era de gran importancia empollar a los huevos, no sólo por el calor, también para formar un lazo. Della no estaba así que lo haría él.  
Se sentó sobre los huevos, teniendo cuidado de que su peso no los aplastara. Cerró sus ojos y después de lo que parecieron solo unos segundos, la voz de sus amigos lo despertó. Panchito sostenía una cámara fotográfica por lo que no le fue difícil deducir que le habían tomado una fotografía.  
—Te demoraste demasiado —fue la respuesta de José a una pregunta que nunca llegó a formularse.  
—En seguida voy.  
Donald se puso de pie y acomodó las mantas que mantenían a los huevos seguros y calientes. Según el doctor, los patitos podrían romper el cascarón en cualquier momento, era por eso por lo que había pedido unos días libres, quería estar allí cuando eso pasara. Fue por ese motivo que acordaron turnarse para vigilar a los huevos.  
Poco después de terminar su turno recibió una llamada telefónica de Daisy. Ella había salido de Duckburg poco antes de que Della tomara la lanza de Selene por lo que no pudo contarle nada de sus sobrinos y como él se había convertido en su tutor legal. Mentalmente se dijo que esperaría a que pudieran hablar personalmente para ponerla al tanto de su situación.  
—Donald —le dijo Daisy a modo de saludo —, estoy en el aeropuerto y lista para que me recojas.  
—Enviaré a un taxi por ti, en estos momentos no puedo dejar la casa bote.  
—No te preocupes, le pediré a Gladstone que pase por mí —respondió Daisy notablemente molesta.  
La mirada de Donald se posó en la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban sus sobrinos. Sabía que podrían nacer en cualquier momento, pero dudaba que lo hicieran dentro de las próximas horas así que decidió ir por Daisy. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que si decía que llamaría a Gladstone lo haría y la idea de que estuvieran juntos lo hacía enojar. Conocía a su primo lo suficiente para saber que convertiría ese paseo en una cita.  
—Estaré allí en media hora, quince minutos si no hay problemas con el tránsito.  
—Date prisa.  
Donald le reiteró a su abuela y amigos en más de diez ocasiones que lo mantuvieran al tanto de lo que les pasara a los huevos durante su ausencia y prometiéndoles regresar cuanto antes. Su mala suerte no tardó en aparecer pues su carro tuvo varios problemas para arrancar. No fue nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, solo una basura en el tanque de la gasolina que le hizo perder tiempo con el que no contaba.  
Durante el camino tuvo varios problemas. Su carro no tuvo ninguna avería, pero sí un camión a pocos metros delante de él. Se quedó sin gasolina en medio de la carretera, impidiendo la circulación de los otros vehículos. Tocar la bocina del carro no servía nada y eso era algo que el pato sabía, pero no evitaba que descargara toda su ira contra esta, esperando que algo extraordinario pasara y lo hiciera aparecer en medio del aeropuerto donde Daisy se encontraba.  
Cuando finalmente logró llegar a su destino, Daisy estaba más que furiosa. La forma en que movía su pie indicaba impaciencia y por la forma en que su pico estaba fruncido parecía lista para gritar durante un largo rato, probablemente durante horas.  
—¿Quieres ir por un helado antes de ir a la casa bote?  
Eso pareció calmar un poco a Daisy. Su ceño fruncido se relajó y aunque no dijo nada, la forma en que caminó hasta el carro de Donald le hizo saber que la situación había sido superada. Donald se alegró por eso, no quería gastar mucho dinero pues contaba con un presupuesto bastante limitado, pero lo prefería de ese modo pues sabía que le esperaba una larga conversación con tu novia.  
—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó a Daisy mientras esperaban a que les trajeran el helado que habían pedido.  
—Maravilloso. Visité muchos lugares hermosos y tuve la oportunidad de entrevistar a varias celebridades.  
Durante los próximos minutos Daisy se dedicó a contarle a su novio sobre su viaje, los lugares que visitó, los reportajes que hizo y especialmente las probabilidades que tenía de conseguir un aumento. Únicamente se detuvo cuando el mesero les sirvió a ambos los postres que habían ordenado.  
—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Daisy —, sé que quieres decirme algo, lo llevas escrito en toda la cara.  
—Es sobre mi hermana, ella —Donald hizo una pausa, hablar de su hermana era demasiado doloroso y dudaba que en algún momento dejara de doler —, se ha ido y dejó a tres huevos atrás. La doctora dice que nacerán hoy o mañana.  
—Entiendo. Será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes.  
Donald agradeció el que Daisy no hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre Della y que pidiera una taza para guardar los postres. No había recibido ninguna llamada de sus amigos o de su abuela, pero eso no lo hacía sentir menos ansioso. El temor que le provocaba no poder estar cuando rompieran el cascarón era cada vez mayor.  
Los patitos no rompieron el cascaron ese día.  
Daisy, que no quería perderse el nacimiento de los patitos, decidió quedarse en la casa bote. Su plan inicial había sido quedarse en la habitación de Donald, pero Elvira consideró que no era apropiado para una pareja de novios compartir una habitación por lo que prácticamente la obligó a quedarse con ella.  
—Cuando se casen podrán dormir juntos todo el tiempo que quieran, antes no.  
Donald y Daisy se sonrojaron al escuchar esas palabras. Ninguno de los dos consideró prudente decir que no era la primera vez que Daisy se quedaba en la casa bote o que compartían la misma cama. Mucho menos que ninguno tenía deseos de casarse antes de que pudieran ordenar sus vidas.  
Elvira era la que estaba cuidando los huevos cuando el primero comenzó a quebrarse. Llamó a gritos a los demás para que pudieran presenciar ese momento y todos ellos corrieron en cuanto la escucharon. Donald fue el primero en llegar, aunque no era el que se encontraba más cerca.  
Antes de que el primer patito rompiera el cascarón, el segundo, el más inquieto comenzó a hacer pequeñas fisuras en el suyo. El tercero, que también era el más inactivo, permanecía sin hacer nada y eso comenzaba a preocupar a todos los presentes, menos a Elvira.  
—Denle su tiempo —comentó Elvira al notar el estado en que se encontraban los demás —, todos los patitos tienen su propio ritmo.  
—¿Segura?  
—Sí, recuerdo cuando rompiste el cascarón. Te quedaste atorado en el cascaron por varios minutos hasta que lo rompiste en medio de un arranque de enojo.  
—Porque no me sorprende de Donald, gruñón desde el huevo.  
Si Donald no hubiera estado tan preocupado por el patito que no había roto el cascarón, se habría enojado. Llamar al hospital no era lo único que había considerado, en más de una ocasión se vio tentado a romper el cascaron, algo que según los libros que había leído sobre paternidad era lo peor que se podía hacer.  
Elvira no había terminado de hablar cuando apareció una grieta en el único huevo que quedaba sin romper. Este patito se demoró más tiempo en salir de su cascarón y cuando lo hizo el motivo fue más que evidente, no estaba enfermo solo era perezoso.  
La preocupación fue reemplazada por alegría en el momento en que el tercer patito rompió el cascarón.  
Los tres patitos se encontraban observando fijamente a los adultos frente a ellos.  
Elvira fue la primera en cargarlos y verificar que todo estuviera bien. Revisó sus plumas, tocó con delicadeza sus picos y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. No había encontrado ninguna anormalidad, pero aún así decidió llamar a un doctor. No solo porque era necesario una revisión más profunda sino por la necesidad de registrar a los patitos adecuadamente.  
—¿Cómo se llamarán?  
Donald estaba por decir los nombres que Della había elegido para sus niños, pero cambió de opinión de último momento. Creía que eran buenos nombres, para una mascota, pero no para unos niños. Quiso decírselo a su hermana, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, menos decirle los nombres que había elegido.  
—Huebert, Dewfort y Llewellyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald registra a los patitos y se convierte legalmente en el tutor de los pequeños.

Capítulo 3: Registros

Donald y Elvira se dirigieron al hospital poco después de que los patitos rompieran el cascarón. La abuela había dicho que era necesario para que pudieran comprobar que estuvieran sanos y pudieran registrarse como habitantes de Duckburg. Daisy, Panchito y José habían insistido en ir, pero ninguno pudo hacerlo. Elvira dijo que no era conveniente que un grupo tan numeroso fuera al hospital y nadie pudo, o se animó, a contradecirla.  
El tiempo de espera fue largo y Donald sintió una profunda amargura al recordar el motivo por el que estaba allí. Della era la madre de los pequeños, era ella la que debería estar en su lugar, preocupada por la salud de sus hijos y ansiosa por registrar sus nacimientos. Pero ella se había ido y Donald dudaba que pudiera regresar.  
Donald sintió el enojo invadirlo. Estaba molesto con Della, pero era Scrooge McDuck el motivo de la mayor parte de su enojo. No solo era el enojo que le provocaba saber que fue su idea la construcción del cohete, también lo era el hecho de que se lo ocultara. Si bien llegó a enterarse de este antes de que su hermana lo robara, le dolía la idea de que no lo tomaran en cuenta y tener que enterarse por sus propios medios.  
Fueron atendidos por una doctora. Donald sabía que era parte de los procedimientos, pero se sintió un tanto incómodo al ver como tomaban una muestra de sangre de cada patito. Le habría reclamado de no ser por su abuela, quien previendo que causara un problema, lo tomó de la mano.  
La doctora revisó a los tres patitos por separados. Utilizó un cepillo para separar las plumas y revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Los pesó y los midió ante la atenta mirada de los parientes de los bebés. Tuvo algunos problemas con Dewey al ser demasiado inquieto y con Louie al permanecer dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.  
—¿Cómo están?  
—Tienen un peso ligeramente debajo de lo recomendable, nada por lo que preocuparse, especialmente tratándose de trillizos. Sus plumas tienen un color saludable. Los resultados de los exámenes de sangre tardarán en estar listos, pero por ahora puedo decirles que no hay de qué preocuparse.  
—Gracias, doctora.  
Dewey comenzó a llorar. Huey lo imitó y Louie no tardó en hacerlo. Elvira aprovechó la ocasión para mostrarle a su nieto como cargar a los bebés y dejó que este se encargara del menor de los trillizos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se calmaran y volvieran a dormirse. Durante todo ese tiempo la doctora esperó y no dio señales de impaciencia.   
—¿Cómo se llamarán los niños?   
Donald escribió los nombres que él había elegido para los patitos. Sabía que Della hubiera preferido llamarlos Jet, Turbo y Rebel respectivamente, pero no iba a permitirlo. Se lo había dicho a su hermana, no podía permitir que sus sobrinos tuvieran nombres de mascotas, incluso si para hacerlo tenía que ir en contra de los deseos de la madre de los niños.  
—¿Nombre de los padres?  
—Della Duck y —Donald calló, su hermana nunca le había dicho nada acerca del padre de los patitos. Ella solía escaparse con frecuencia, un día simplemente dijo que se convertiría en madre y no dio más explicaciones.  
—¿No es usted el padre de los niños? —preguntó la doctora notablemente confundida.  
—No, soy el tío. Mi hermana… ella —Donald tenía problemas para hablar, solo el decir en voz alta lo que había pasado resultaba más doloroso —, ella se ha ido y… me ha dejado solo con los huevos.  
—Entiende que esto es una situación bastante irregular.  
Donald le presentó a la doctora los papeles que la reportaban como desaparecida y una de las pocas fotografías que quedaban de la lanza de Selene. Las autoridades no la habían dado por muerta, Donald estaba seguro de que tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que Scrooge McDuck continuara buscándola, por lo que Donald fue nombrado el tutor legal hasta que esa situación cambiara, para bien o para mal.  
—Lleve este documento al área de registro —la doctora le extendió a Donald una carpeta con el informe médico de los pequeños y los documentos que lo respaldaban como tutor legal.  
—Gracias —dijeron abuela y nieto al unísono.  
—Que tengan un buen día.  
—Igualmente —respondieron Donald y Elvira.  
Elvira colocó a los niños en el cochecito que les había dado como obsequio por su nacimiento. Lo había comprado poco después de que Della pusiera los huevos y para hacerlo tuvo que visitar varias tiendas. En la mayoría le ofrecían cochecitos para gemelos o un solo niño y en la única que encontró uno, era el último que quedaba.  
—¿No es usted muy mayor para tener hijos? —le preguntó la encargada de registro, su gesto denotaba fastidio —, y no piense que soy imprudente, pero su pareja es muy joven, podría ser su...  
—¿Mi nieto? ¿es lo que iba a decir? Porque lo es, yo lo estoy ayudando con el registro de los niños —respondió Elvira molesta, al ver que estaba por hablar, la calló con un gesto de mano —, larga historia, le basta con saber que él es el tutor legal responsable.  
Donald presentó los documentos que le pidieron, pero no pudo dar muchos detalles sobre lo ocurrido con su hermana. Conforme más hablaba la trabajadora social, más grande era su enojo. No pudo controlarse. Agitó sus manos y pateó el aire antes de tirar todo lo que se encontraba en el escritorio. De no ser por la intervención de Elvira, habría sido peor.  
—Enviaré a unos asistentes sociales para que verifiquen que es acto para cuidar de los pequeños —la señora magistrado colocó una hoja sobre la frente de Donald haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de rojo —, deme un motivo más para dudar y no volverá a ver a ninguno de los patitos.  
—Descuide, le aseguro que todo está en orden y que no encontrará ninguna irregularidad.  
—Ya veremos.  
De camino a la casa, Donald hizo una pausa para comprar algo de Duck-Cola. Si bien el proceso de registro no había sido hecho en su totalidad quería comprar algo para celebrar el nacimiento de los niños y el hecho de que, hasta el momento, las cosas iban transcurriendo relativamente bien. Le dolía que Della no estuviera y que Scrooge no lo hubiera mantenido al margen del asunto de la Lanza de Selene, pero no quería pensar en eso, prefería enfocarse en otras cosas que requerían de su atención.  
—Donald, los nombres ¿fueron tu idea? —preguntó Elvira y eso le resultó extraño al pato vestido de marinero.  
—¿Por qué preguntas?  
—Conozco a mis nietos y sé que Della habría elegido nombres más… extravagantes.  
—Un nombre es muy importante y puede marcar de por vida.  
Elvira no volvió a hablar durante el resto del camino y Donald agradeció por ello. El tema de Della era algo que seguía doliéndole, igual o más que cuando se enteró. No quería hablar del tema, pero tampoco sabía qué decir. El silencio le parecía mucho más confortable, aunque no dejaba de ser incómodo y de sentirse pesado.  
—¿Cómo les fue? —Panchito fue el primero en preguntar.  
—¿Los patitos están saludables? —preguntó Daisy.  
—Cuéntanos todo —pidió José.  
—No hay mucho que contar —respondió Donald —les hicieron varias pruebas y determinaron que todo está en orden.  
—¿Incluso el patito que dejaste caer?  
—Donald Duck ¿Qué significa que dejaste caer un patito? —preguntó Daisy y se veía realmente molesta.  
—Son bromas de Panchito —respondió Donald notablemente nervioso —. ¿Verdad, amigo?  
—Pero —Panchito entendió el mensaje de Donald cuando recibió un codazo en el abdomen —, sí, una inocente broma, no es como si nuestro amigo Donaldo hubiera hecho malabares con los huevos.  
—Espero que sea solo una broma de mal gusto —Daisy no parecía del todo convencida —, no querrás que servicios sociales te quiten a tus sobrinos.  
—Eso no pasara.  
Mientras que Daisy, Panchito y José jugaban con los patitos, Donald y Elvira se encargaban de preparar la comida. El proceso de registro les había tomado mucho tiempo y comenzaban a sentirse hambrientos. Ocasionalmente volteaban para poder ver a los pequeños. No era preocupación o desconfianza, era el deseo de poder ver una imagen que les parecía de lo más adorable.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie fueron los primeros en comer. Elvira aprovechó la ocasión para explicarle a Donald una vez más la forma correcta en que debía prepararse la mezcla para bebés y cómo estos debían ser alimentados. Cuando comenzaron a llorar después de ser alimentados, Donald estuvo cerca de tener un ataque de pánico.  
—¿Es normal que lloren después de comer? ¿Se están ahogando? ¿Les cayó mal la comida? ¿Tienen frío?  
Normalmente entender lo que Donald decidía era complicado, pero en esa ocasión lo era aún Hablaba demasiado rápido, sin hacer ningún tipo de pausas. José tuvo que obligarlo a callarse.   
—Tranquilo, Donald, solo es un cólico. Observa lo que hago.  
Elvira tomó primero a Huey y lo colocó sobre su espalda. Lo golpeó con suavidad, provocando que el pequeño eructara. Luego hizo lo mismo con Dewey y le pidió a Donald que se encargara del menor de los tres hermanos.  
Daisy, Panchito y José se encargaron de limpiar la mesa y la cocina en lo que Elvira y Donald se encargaban de llevar a los patitos a la habitación de Donald. Aunque la casa-bote era pequeña el motivo de esa decisión era su deseo de estar lo más cerca posible de los pequeños, deseo que Elvira respetaba y apoyaba.


	3. Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito y José deben volver a su casa.

Capítulo 4: Despedida

Los patitos tenían tres meses cuando Panchito y José tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos países. Ambos hubieran deseado poder quedarse durante más tiempo, pero eso no era posible. La VISA estaba por vencer y se les había negado la oportunidad de extenderla por más tiempo.  
—Sería más fácil conseguir la VISA si pudiéramos casarnos con alguien que tenga la nacionalidad —se quejó Panchito después de leer la negativa.  
—¿Qué dices, Donald?  
—Escuché de un examen, pero tendrían que tener como diez años viviendo aquí.  
—Y no podría quedarme tanto tiempo, extraño a mi familia y a mi tierra natal —agregó Panchito cabizbajo.  
—No me refería a eso, si tuvieras que casarte con uno de nosotros ¿cuál sería?  
Pese a que Donald no estaba tomando ningún tipo de bebida, comenzó a atragantarse. Necesitó de varios minutos para poder responder. Los quería mucho a ambos, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la pregunta de José y menos si hablaba en serio.  
—Era broma —José les restó importancia a sus palabras —, no tiene porque ser una despedida definitiva, podemos buscar otra forma de hablar o ustedes visitar Brasil. No hay lugar tan bello como mi bella Bahía.  
A Donald le hubiera gustado ser tan optimista como José, pero no podía hacerlo. El costo de las llamadas internacionales era bastante elevado y él sabía que tendría problemas para cubrirlas. Con la partida de sus amigos tendría que adquirir los servicios de una niñera pues dejar de trabajar era impensable. Sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Daisy y de su abuela, pero también que ellas tenían una agenda ocupada, la abuela Coot tenía una granja que mantener y Daisy un trabajo más que bueno como reportera que la haría viajar con mucha frecuencia.  
—No pongas esa cara —le reclamó José —, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.  
Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Donald. Un fuerte abrazo por parte de Panchito y de José lo dejó sin aliento. Pese al tiempo que llevaba conociendo a ambos, había ocasiones como esa, en la que sus muestras de afecto lo tomaban por sorpresa y simplemente se queda sin palabras.  
Cuando el abrazo terminó, Panchito y José se dirigieron a los tres patitos que dormían en el carrito. En ese momento lucían tranquilos, pero minutos antes habían provocado un gran alboroto. Donald necesitó de varias tinas de agua tibia para poder bañarlos y cuando José intentó alimentarlos, tiraron más de la mitad de la comida que Elvira había preparado con mucho amor para los pequeños.  
—Pórtense bien y no le causen muchos problemas a su tío Donald. Es un pato gruñón, pero es bueno y los quiere más de lo que pueden imaginar.  
—¡Hey! —se quejó Donald pretendiendo estar molesto. No lo estaba. Con Panchito y con José no era tan sencillo enojarse.  
—No me culpes a mí, solo digo la verdad.  
—Debes admitir que eres el pato más enojón del mundo.  
Pasarían unas pocas semanas antes de que Donald pensara en su temperamento y que lo hiciera con preocupación. No por una broma, sino por las consecuencias y una verdad que le resultaba demasiado aterradora como para siquiera considerar enfrentar.  
Panchito y José besaron las mejillas de Donald y se abrazaron una última vez antes de tomar el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a su tierra natal. Pese a la añoranza que les provocaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa, para ambos resultaba doloroso el tener que despedirse de sus compañeros Caballeros.  
De regreso a su casa, Donald recibió una llamada de Daisy. Eso le resultó extraño pues la última vez que había hablado con ella, el día anterior, le había dicho que ese día tenía una entrevista con el famoso jugador de futbol, Perrihinho que estaría de visita en Duckburg durante sus vacaciones.  
—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó en cuanto contestó.  
—Nada importante, el vuelo de Perrihinho se atrasó y pasó la entrevista para mañana. Me preguntaba si podríamos ir al cine, escuché que se estrena una película de James Pond.  
—No creo que sea un buen lugar para unos patitos.  
—Podrías preguntarle a la abuela Coot que cuide de ellos —insistió Daisy —, de verdad me gustaría ver esa película contigo.  
Donald dudó unos segundos antes de responder. Si bien su abuela se había mudado con él para ayudarlo con el cuidado de los patitos, sabía que tenía intenciones de regresar a su granja. Confiaba en Gus, pero no se sentía del todo conforme dejándole todo el trabajo, especialmente porque sabía lo demandante que podía llegar a ser hacerse cargo de una granja. Pero también sabía que, si se negaba, Daisy le pediría a Gladstone que la acompañara y solo imaginárselos en la oscuridad del cine lo hacía enojar.  
—Supongo que no le molestara cuidarlos una vez más antes de regresar a la granja.  
Pese a que la abuela no se mostró molesta cuando Donald le pidió que cuidara de sus patitos, pudo notar que no estaba del todo feliz con la idea. Antes de que él llegara había estado empacando sus cosas y, aunque sus pertenencias eran pocas, le faltaba mucho por guardar, algo que no podría hacer si cuidaba de los niños.  
Pese a saber que corría el riesgo de llegar tarde, Donald decidió ayudar a su abuela. Hacer enojar a Daisy era algo que deseaba evitar, pero consideraba que lo peor que podría hacer era dejar a su abuela sola, especialmente cuando ella había aceptado ayudarlo y cuando le debía tanto.  
—Llegas tarde —fue lo que le dijo Daisy a modo de saludo.  
—Tenía que ayudar a la abuela con su equipaje ¿sabías que mañana regresa a la granja?  
—Sí, ella me lo dijo —Daisy pareció relajarse un poco —. Tienes suerte de que la película no haya comenzado. Ve a comprar las entradas y las palomitas en lo que me empolvo la nariz, que en lenguaje de chicas significa ir al baño.   
Donald obedeció. Comprar lo que Daisy le había pedido le tomó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado y es que no fue el único en querer aprovechar los minutos previos a la función para comprar algo de comer. Con cada minuto que pasaba podía sentir como su enojo aumentaba y temía que este llegara a un punto que no pudiera controlar.  
—¡Hola, primo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
Donald no necesitó voltearse para saber quién lo había saludado de forma tan animada. Su voz le resultaba inconfundible y no por las razones correctas, al menos no la mayoría. Con un dedo le señaló a Fethry el menú del local, esperando que bastara para que entendiera el mensaje.  
—Ayer regresé a Duckburg, pero no pude encontrarte ¿Sabes por qué el tío Scrooge no quiso darme tu nueva dirección?  
—Porque no nos hablamos —la fila avanzó y Donald también lo hizo —, ¿es que no te has enterado?  
—Estaba con Moby en el mar y allá no llegan las noticias.  
La mirada de Donald se posó sobre Fethry. Quería estar enojado, pero no podía estarlo con él sabiendo que era sincero. Desde que se había unido a la tripulación de Moby Duck, su primo solía estar poco tiempo en la costa y se había distanciado un poco de la familia. Si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Scrooge McDuck había hecho todo lo posible para que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado con Della no era de extrañar que no lo supiera.  
—Te lo diré después, ahora estoy en una cita con Daisy y no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar.  
Donald se arrepintió casi de inmediato cuando terminó de hablar. Intentó remediarlo, pero era demasiado tarde para retratarse. De no saber que a Fethry no le gustaba Daisy se habría sentido celoso, pero como lo sabía solo podía sentirse molesto al saber que su primo arruinaría sus planes.  
—¿Sabes que, en una cita, tres son multitud?  
—Sí, lo sé —respondió Fethry con total calma y por unos instantes Donald creyó que no le causaría problemas, ilusión que no tardó en romperse—, y también que una salida al cine se disfruta más entre amigos.  
Cuando Donald y Daisy encontraron un asiento, Fethry se sentó a un lado de su primo. Ambos pretendieron ignorarlo, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando era bastante expresivo. Solía reaccionar de manera muy ruidosa cada vez que algo le resultaba divertido o lo tomaba por sorpresa, causando que más de una persona se quejara. Para Donald era un misterio por qué ningún guardia hizo nada para sacarlo del cine.  
Diez minutos después de que la película comenzara, Donald comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados y lo único que evitó que se quedara dormido fue Fethry quien lo sacudió del hombro para hacerle una pregunta sobre la película.  
—¿Quién es ella?  
—Es el interés amoroso de James Pond.  
—¿Y James Pond es…?  
—El protagonista.  
—¿Qué hace James Pond?  
—Es un agente secreto.  
Media hora después se había quedado dormido. Pese a que disfrutaba leer cómics sobre agentes secretos, las películas de James Pond estaban lejos de ser sus favoritas. Era algo que no podía explicar, simplemente le aburrían demasiado, lo cual, junto a la oscuridad del cine y su facilidad para dormir en cualquier sitio, era una mala combinación.  
—¿Donald? —escuchó la voz molesta de Daisy —. ¿Te quedaste dormido?  
—¿Yo? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia —. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—No estabas prestando atención a la película —respondió Daisy aún más enojada.  
—Trato de hacerlo, pero es difícil con Fethry haciendo preguntas a cada rato.  
Ver a Daisy relajarse hizo que Donald agradeciera por la compañía de su primo. Sabía que volvería a quedarse dormido, pero también que podría usarlo como excusa para justificar su falta de interés por la película. Ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse de no roncar, pues Fethry cubriría sus propios sonidos.  
Poco después de que la película terminara y de que dejara a Daisy en su casa, cambiaría de opinión. No porque estuviera enojado con Fethry, después de lo mucho que lo ayudó su presencia se sentía en deuda. Lo que lo hacía querer evitarlo era la certeza de que tendría que explicarle el motivo por el que se había mudado de casa de su tío Scrooge y lo que había ocurrido con Della, temas que seguían siendo bastante sensibles para él pese al tiempo transcurrido.


	4. Fethry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald pasa tiempo con su "primo favorito".

Capítulo 5: Fethry  
Donald no había esperado que Fethry lo visitara tan pronto. El día después de su visita al cine, muy temprano en la mañana, se había presentado en su casa. Era usual que su primo se encontrara navegando en el mar en compañía de Moby Duck y al ser tan distraído solía perderse de muchos eventos importantes en las vidas de sus seres queridos.  
Cuando Donald abrió la puerta se encontraba cargando a Huey. El pequeño acababa de comer y necesitaba que le sacaron los cólicos. Dewey y Louie seguían dormidos, pero Donald sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambos patitos, especialmente Dewey, se despertaran y reclamaran por comida o por cualquier cosa que les molestara.  
—No sabía que tenías hijos —comentó Fethry sorprendido al ver a Donald cargar con un patito.  
—Son de Della —al ver la expresión de Fethry se apresuró en agregar —, yo tampoco sé quién es el padre. Un día simplemente nos dijo que estaba esperando y otro desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
Hablar sobre Della era doloroso, pero eso no evitó que le contara a su primo todo lo que sabía sobre su partida. Sabía lo mucho que Fethry quería a Della y lo mucho que le dolería el que no lo tomaran en cuenta. Scrooge no le había hablado sobre la Lanza de Selene y él se dijo que no cometería ese mismo error.  
Pudo notar la tristeza en la expresión de Fethry, pero no enojo. No era algo que resultara extraño para Donald. Fethry podía ser un tanto, muy excéntrico y meterlo en muchos problemas, pero no era alguien rencoroso ni poseía un carácter tan volátil como el que tuvo Quackmore Duck.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda?  
—La abuela, Panchito, José y Daisy estuvieron ayudándome los primeros días. Estaba por ir al trabajo…  
—¿Y quieres que yo cuide de los niños?  
—No es necesario, contraté a una niñera.  
Fethry lo ignoró e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar de lo feliz que estaba al cuidar de sus sobrinos y de los planes que tenía para los cuatro. Donald intentó convencerlo de que no era necesario, especialmente después de escucharlo hablar. Quería a su primo, pero muchas de las actividades que tenía planeadas no sonaban apropiadas para niños.  
Fethry no se marchó cuando llegó la niñera y Donald tuvo que convencerla de que se quedara. Él necesitaba regresar a su trabajo y no estaba seguro de que dejar a los niños solo, o con Fethry fuera una buena idea. La mujer terminó por acceder, pero ese fue el último día en que trabajo para Donald Duck.  
Donald tuvo varios problemas para concentrarse en el trabajo. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en sus sobrinos y preguntarse si era demasiado pronto para retomar su trabajo. Su falta de concentración y su mala suerte hicieron que en más de una ocasión tuviera problemas con la máquina ensambladora y que hiciera más de una visita al hospital de la fábrica.  
Lo primero que Donald vio al regresar a su casa fue el rostro enojado de la niñera. Los patitos eran pequeños por lo que no creía que le hubieran dado muchos problemas, al menos no más de los que podía lidiar. En cuanto a Fetrhy no podía decir lo mismo. Sabía que no haría nada para que la niñera renunciara, al menos no con esa intención, pero también lo excéntrico y exasperante que podía llegar a ser.  
—Renuncio —le dijo —, y nada de lo que diga podrá convencerme de lo contrario. Vine aquí a cuidar de tres patitos, no de cuatro y menos de una tan especial como lo es el más grande.  
—Pero ¿Quién cuidara de mis sobrinos?  
—Ese no es mi problema.  
Lo primero que Donald notó al entrar a su casa bote fue el aroma de espagueti y un enorme desorden. Corrió desesperadamente hasta dar con los patitos. Verlos hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor. Sus sobrinos se encontraban dormidos tranquilamente en sus cunas. Los revisó con mucho cuidando, procurando no despertarlos mientras buscaba alguna herida o pluma fuera de lugar. Todo estaba bien.  
—La comida estará lista en cualquier momento —le dijo Fethry.   
La forma tan repentina en que apareció hizo que Donald se sobresaltara. Lo primero en que pensó fue en preguntarle qué había hecho para que la niñera renunciara, pero luego se dijo que por el bien de su salud mental era mejor quedarse con las dudas. Nada había pasado así que solo tendría que buscar a alguien más para que cuidara de los trillizos.  
—¿Ves? Te dije que podía cuidar bien de ellos.  
—Mañana debo volver al trabajo y no tengo niñera —Donald hizo una pausa, preguntándose si era lo correcto seguir. Sabía que no era la primera vez que Fethry cuidaba de un bebé, pero en esa ocasión lo había tenido a él y a Gladstone para ayudar con el cuidado de la pequeña Lucy (1) —. ¿Puedes cuidarlos en lo que busco una niñera?  
—Cuenta conmigo, primo —respondió Fethry notablemente feliz —. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión.  
—Eso espero —murmuró Donald.  
Si Fethry lo escuchó, fue algo de lo que Donald no llegó a enterarse, pues no dio señal alguna de sentirse ofendido por el comentario de su primo. Todo lo que hizo fue arrastrarlo hasta la cocina, lugar en donde había dos platos servidos.  
Donald le agradeció a su primo por la comida. Había sido un día agotador en el trabajo por lo que no tenía fuerzas, o ánimos, para cocinar, pero sí mucha hambre. Fethry se quedó esa noche a dormir a la casa bote y fue el primero en despertarse. Donald, quien había tenido problemas para dormir por los trillizos, se sintió aliviado al ver el desayuno que su primo le había preparado.  
Los trillizos comenzaron a llorar poco después de la medianoche. Donald intentó calmarlos, pero era inútil. Revisó sus pañales, pero estaban limpios. Intentó alimentarlos, los tres rechazaron el biberón. Revisó la temperatura y todo estaba bajo control. Trató de recordar lo que había leído en los libros sobre paternidad y los consejos de la abuela sin lograr dar con algo que pudiera explicar el llanto de sus sobrinos.  
Probó con arrullarlos y obtuvo mejores resultados, aunque no los esperados. Cada vez que lograba hacer que uno de los patitos se quedara dormido, los demás lloraban provocando que se despertara y que llorara con más fuerza. Probó con cargar a los tres, pero en sus manos solo cabían dos.  
Donald nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan feliz de ver a Fethry como lo estaba en ese momento. Su primo tomó a Huey entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad provocando lentamente que su llanto comenzara a disminuir de intensidad.  
Cuando estuvo más calmado comenzó a cantar una canción que había escuchado poco antes, la misma que Della había escrito para sus pequeños cuando estos aún eran huevos y la idea de ir al espacio era solo un sueño loco y distante. Aunque su voz no era la mejor, la canción tuvo el efecto deseado, sus sobrinos y Fethry se durmieron arrullados con su canto.  
Besó las frentes de los patitos y se preparó para dormir. No pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. El despertador sonó indicándole que debía presentarse al trabajo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró en preparar el desayuno para él, para los niños y para Fethry. Sabía que de retrasarse una vez más o de tener otro accidente su trabajo peligraba, pero eso no evitó que se volteara en más de una ocasión preguntándose si hacía lo correcto al confiar en su primo.  
Ese día trató de enfocarse en su trabajo para alejar las preocupaciones. Tomó medidas de seguridad extra para evitar los accidentes. Su bienestar era lo que más le preocupaba y no tanto la idea de perder el tiempo o su trabajo. Si había algo que su mala suerte le había enseñado era a nunca subestimar los problemas que esta podría causarle y la manera en que podría verse afectado.  
Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ver a sus sobrinos. Estos se encontraban dormidos en su cuna y Fethry al lado de ellos, con un libro en su regazo. Donald sabía lo inquietos que podían llegar a ser sus sobrinos, pero por lo que pudo ver su primo tenía la suficiente energía para rivalizar con ellos.  
—Preparé la cena —le dijo Fethry.  
Donald corrió hasta la cocina temeroso del desastre que su primo pudiera haber provocado. Encontró los platos sucios y el piso mojado. Esto último no fue algo que pudiera ignorar pues fue tal su prisa que resbaló y chocó con el fregadero, provocando que todos los platos que estaban sobre este le cayeran encima y que más de la mitad se rompieran.  
—Será mejor que te ayude con eso —le dijo Fethry. No parecía molesto por su accidente, pero sí un tanto afectado al verlo tan lastimado.  
Donald se paró con dificultad. Ninguna de sus heridas era de gravedad, pero sí muchas y, sumado a la caída, resultaban dolorosas. Negó la ayuda de Fethry, conocía a su primo lo suficiente para saber que, pese a que sus intenciones siempre eran buenas, los resultados de sus planes no siempre coincidían con sus intenciones.  
—Preferiría que cuides de los niños —le dijo en un intento por no lastimar sus sentimientos. Después de haberlos dejado todo un día a su cuidado sentía que podía confiar en él dicha tarea.  
No era algo que hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero sí algo que había notado. Desde que Fethry había comenzado a viajar con Moby Duck pudo ver como, pese a conservar sus excentricidades, había desarrollado cierto grado de madurez y se volvía más confiable en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales.  
Notas autora:  
Referencia al cómic: Tres patos y un bebé. Donald y Fethry pasaban las vacaciones en una cabaña cuando Donald encontró a una bebé abandonada.  
Moby Duck es un personaje de una serie de cómics “Las crónicas de Bahia” y una serie de cómics propia.


	5. V de venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald pasa por un mal momento en el trabajo y decide cobrar venganza, por él y por sus compañeros.

Capítulo 6: V de venganza 

Donald abrió el sobre que contenía su salario notablemente emocionado, tenía varias deudas y sus sobrinos necesitaban de varias cosas por lo que ese dinero era más que bien recibido. Ver una cantidad menor a la usual lo hizo sentirse defraudado. Encontrar un papel le hizo creer que se le pagaría después el faltante, no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.  
En la nota no solo se anunciaba un cambio en la modalidad de pago, se pagarían por las cajas transportadas, sino que también se le notificaba que se le cobraría por lo que, consideraban tiempo perdido, incluyendo la espera de barcos, aeroplanos y camionetas repartidoras, almuerzos, retrasos y cualquier tipo de distracción.   
—Esto no se puede quedar así.   
—El jefe nos va a escuchar, no puede solo hacernos esto y esperar que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados.  
Muchos trabajadores se mostraron inconformes y todos acordaron ir al departamento de recursos humanos inmediatamente. Donald no era el único que pasaba por una situación económica difícil o que pensaba que lo que hacían era injusto.   
—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada les dijo la encargada del departamento de recursos humanos —. Son órdenes de arriba.   
—Entonces iremos a huelga.  
—Tal vez sí pueda hacer algo —comentó la encargada de recursos humanos —. Organizaré una reunión con el comité para que puedan llegar a un acuerdo.  
Donald no creía que esa reunión pudiera resolver algo, pero lo dejó pasar. Estaba dispuesto a participar en la reunión y a seguir el protocolo, pero también a luchar si todo eso fallaba. Había trabajado muy duro para esa empresa y consideraba injusto que el dueño se enriqueciera a costa del trabajo y sacrificio de empleados como él.   
—¿Cómo están los niños?  
—Dormidos, acaban de comer.  
Donald se dirigió al cuarto de los pequeños. Verlos dormir tan pacíficamente lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero también aumentó su amargura.  
Había planeado comprarles ropa, unos peluches, sábanas y otros productos de higiene personal, pero con su salario apenas le alcanzaba para los pañales y es que, a pesar de que eran pequeños, necesitaban de muchos cambios en un solo día.   
—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —le preguntó Fethry.  
—Lo mismo de siempre —respondió con fastidio, fue en ese momento que vio un sobre abierto en la mesa.  
—Llego el correo ¡felicidades, ganaste una casa!  
Donald abrió el sobre incrédulo, él nunca ganaba nada, estaba consciente de su mala suerte por lo que había dejado de participar en rifas y loterías. Leyó el documento, comprobando que Fethry había leído su correo. Esto último debería molestarle, pero era imposible sentirse molesto cuando se era el dueño de una propiedad. No podía esperar para contarle a Daisy o para ver su nueva adquisición.   
La felicidad que sentía se esfumó cuando terminó de leer el documento. Él no había ganado nada, Gladstone sí y el cartero le había entregado su correspondencia por error. Donald estaba furioso, tanto que planeaba destruir el sobre, mas una idea lo hizo detenerse. Gladstone no sabía que había ganado esa propiedad y Villa Rosa era un terreno que había sido rifa do por el estado por lo que dudaba que alguien lo reclamara.  
Era algo ilegal, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Una parte de Donald creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto e incluso que él merecía esa propiedad más de lo que Gladstone lo hacia. Su primo tenía más de lo que necesitaba y él a tres patitos que lo necesitaban, él había trabajado mucho y estaba más que convencido de que lo merecía.   
—Creo que es un buen momento para ver mi nueva propiedad —comentó Donald con una voz maliciosa que Fethry ignoró.  
Ambos prepararon a los trillizos y los subieron a la silla especial que Donald había comprado poco antes. No había terminado de pagarla y sabía que se demoraría más de lo pensado, pero no se arrepentía pues la seguridad de los niños era su prioridad.   
Villa Rosa no era lo que esperaba. Había esperado encontrar una mansión con enormes jardines y no había duda de que en algún momento lo había sido, pero ya no lo era y solo quedaba una casa en ruinas y un jardín que se parecía más a una selva.  
Donald se dijo que Gladstone se habría sentido ofendido de haberse ganado esa propiedad, pues así era como se sentía.   
—No está tan mal —comentó Fethry, la sonrisa en su rostro hacía difícil creer que estuviera siendo sarcástico —, el jardín puede posarse y tiene espacio para que los niños jueguen y se me ocurren varias ideas para la remodelación, quedaría mejor que in castillo.  
Al principio Donald creyó que su primo se burlaba de él, pero luego de reflexionar un poco llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan malo. Donald había construido su bote con sus propias manos desde cero y estaba seguro de poder hacer lo mismo con Villa Rosa.  
—¿Puedes cuidar a los niños en lo que reviso el lugar?  
Fethry asintió y se llevó a los niños al jardín. Les habló sobre la mansión y los planes que tenía para ese lugar, algunos un tanto inusuales y otros bastante prácticos.  
Donald se dejó caer sobre el primer sillón que encontró. De inmediato se arrepintió por lo que hizo pues se vio rodeado de una nube de polvo y el sillón no era tan cómodo como se veía. Se levantó e intentó voltear el cojín con la esperanza de que estuviera menos sucio, no esperó encontrar un compartimento.  
Lo abrió, encontrando lo que parecía ser un traje de superhéroe y un diario. Sabía que el traje tenía décadas pues era el tiempo durante el que Villa Rosa había sido abandonada, pero le costaba creerlo porque el traje parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Leyó el diario y no pudo dejar de hacerlo. John Quacket le parecía alguien fascinante, un noble que había usado el alterego de Fantomius para vengar ofensas, muchas personales o simplemente burlarse de quienes se burlaban de él o se aprovechaban de sus privilegios para humillar a los más vulnerables.   
—¡Donald! —lo llamó Fethry —. ¿Dónde estás?  
Donald se apresuró en ocultar el traje y el diario en el comportamiento. Planeaba regresar por esas cosas después y seguir con las reconstrucciones de Villa Rosa. Si lo que el diario decía era cierto, algo en lo que creía firmemente, Villa Rosa tenía más secretos de los que podía imaginar y él quería utilizarlos a su favor.  
La reunión con el dueño de la compañía fue tal y como imaginó. Él ni siquiera se presentó, el gerente acudió en su lugar y les reafirmó lo que ya sabían. No solo se mantendrían las medidas implementadas sino que también se despediría a todo aquel que se opusiera. Donald no podía renunciar, la trabajadora social desconfiaba de él y temía perder la custodia de sus sobrinos.  
Donald se mostró derrotado. Regresó al trabajo con una actitud sumisa y no se quejó. Cargó todas las cajas que pudo y evitó cualquier situación que pudiera causar una amonestación. Ante los ojos de sus compañeros y superiores Donald había aceptado su derrota, por dentro estaba planeando su venganza.   
Regresó a Villa Rosa. Se dedicó a estudiar el diario y los secretos que este contenía. Probó las armas que tenía a su alcance y creo una coartada. John Quacket había encontrado su nombre en su deseo de ser tan silencioso como un fantasma a la hora de robar o de burlarse de sus enemigos, él se convertiría en la pesadilla de aquellos que, aprovechándose de su poder, se enriquecían a costa de los más vulnerables.   
Esa noche se presentó en la fábrica con el traje que Fantomius usó en el pasado. Utilizó un derretidor universal para atrevesar las paredes y se dirigió a tesorería. Partió la caja fuerte en dos usando una pistola láser. Buscó las cámaras de seguridad, esa era la única habitación que las tenía y las destruyó en un instante.   
Repartir el dinero entre los trabajadores no fue complicado. Tiempo atrás, cuando vivía en la mansión, Scrooge McDuck le había encargado deshacerse de un dispositivo que Gyro había creado, este era capaz de abrir cualquier puerta y su tío lo consideró demasiado peligroso. Donald había olvidado deshacerse de él y se alegraba por ello.  
Abrió todos los casilleros, incluyendo el suyo, y dejó una parte del dinero en su interior. También dejó una nota en la oficina del gerente. Sabía que era imprudente confesar el motivo de su crimen, pero quería asegurarse de que no recuperarán el dinero y que deshicieran las reformas hechas al salario.  
La última parte de su plan fue la coartada. Solo durmió una hora y todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero nadie que viera el jardín podría dudar que estuvo trabajando durante horas.


	6. Emboscada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El diabólico Paperinik regresa.

Capítulo 7: Emboscada  
El plan no funcionó.   
Todos los trabajadores pudieron conservar el dinero que Paperinik les había dejado, pero la situación laboral, aunque cambió, no fue para mejor. Esto en un principio molestó a Donald, pero luego vio en ello una oportunidad para obtener lo que él y sus compañeros de trabajo querían.   
La junta directiva se había reunido para crear un nuevo contrato y habían decidido aspectos importantes como el nuevo salario, la cantidad de horas laborales y el precio de las amonestaciones. Todos los acuerdos que fueron tomados tenían como único propósito recuperar el dinero perdido. Dicho documento solo necesitaba de una firma y, una vez aprobado, no podría ser modificado.  
Paperinik tenía un plan, interceptar dicho documento. Utilizó un corsé tan ajustado que le dificultaba respirar al estar demasiado ajustado, relleno y un vestido casi tan ajustado como su corsé. Una peluca y maquillaje ayudaron a darle un aspecto más femenino. "Me veo bien", pensó Donald en cuanto se vio al espejo.  
Infiltrarse a la fiesta no fue difícil. El disfraz de Paperinik y una lámpara de Villa Rosa le ayudaron a dejar a uno de los miembros de la Junta directiva profundamente dormido y sin ningún recuerdo de la fiesta o de la invitación que Paperinik le había robado.  
Donna se presentó a la fiesta. Entregó su invitación y nadie cuestionó si está realmente le pertenecía. Buscó con la mirada al presidente de la junta directiva. Sabía que él era el encargado de entregar el documento que debía robar y que este no se hubiera encargado de esa tarea de no ser porque le daba la excusa para asistir a esa fiesta.  
No tardó en dar con él. Peter Dogman estaba en la barra, tomando un licor que tenía aspecto de caro. Donald tocó el sobre que estaba oculto en su falda, quería asegurarse de que todo marchara correctamente.   
Fue en ese momento que llegó el hijo del dueño de la empresa. Todo en él delataba su inexperiencia y el hecho de que, si estaba a cargo de dicho negocio, era únicamente porque lo había heredado de sus padres. Donald sonrió para sus adentros, eso lo facilitaba todo.  
Decidió acercarse después de que se hiciera la entrega del sobre. El presidente de la junta directiva se alejó y ella se acercó pretendiendo estar interesada en tomar una bebida. No tuvo que pretender tropezar, el corsé y los tacones que llevaban hacían que tuviera problemas para caminar, lo que si tuvo que aparentar era que estaba apenada.  
—Lo lamento tanto —le dijo y pretendió querer arreglar lo que su caída había provocado.  
Si bien era cierto que la voz de Donald muchas veces era inentendible, también lo era que era bueno imitando voces y en esa ocasión estaba usando la de su hermana Della. Mantuvo su cabeza en el piso en un intento por mostrar sumisión y se agachó de tal forma que su busto, aumentado por el corsé y el relleno, resultara más visible.   
—Descuide, solo es un poco de champán —Donald supo en ese momento que había caído.  
—Estoy tan apenada, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para compensarlo.  
—Puede sentarse conmigo y beber champán —le dijo Zack Owlson de forma coqueta —, yo invito.  
Donald sonrió, asegurándose de que su sonrisa no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción. Quería que Zack la interpretara como quisiera y eso fue lo que pasó. Donald tomó asiento a su lado y Zack pidió que le sirvieran el champán más caro.  
—¿Qué hace una jovencita tan bella como usted aquí?  
Donald bajó la mirada, fingiendo timidez. Tartamudeó un par de veces, evitando de ese modo dar una respuesta clara. La llegada del mesero hizo más sencillo evadir esa pregunta.  
—No sé si sea buena idea —dijo tan bajo que era difícil de escuchar —, no tengo tolerancia al licor.  
Eso era mentira. Su bien era cierto que de los Tres Caballeros era quien tenía una menor tolerancia al licor, siendo Panchito el que tenía mayor aguante, también lo era que podía soportar grandes cantidades de alcohol sin sucumbir ante los efectos.  
—Descuida, yo cuidaré de ti.  
Eso también era mentira y Donald lo sabía. Había notado la forma en que lo veía. Rara vez había visto su rostro pues su atención se encontraba divida entre su escote y sus piernas, algo que pudo corroborar cuando acomodó su vestido de modo de que fuera más visible.  
Donald sonrió y aceptó la bebida. Pretendió estar un poco mareada. Zack le creyó y pidió más bebidas para los dos. Tuvo cuidado en mostrar que el alcohol le afectaba, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera ser llevado al dormitorio del dueño de la compañía.   
Se necesitaron de cuatro rondas para que Zack sucumbiera. El rostro de Donna estaba sonrojado, pero su mente estaba lo suficientemente lucida para continuar con el plan.  
Donald tomó el sobre que Peter le había dado poco antes, teniendo cuidado de no levantar sospechas y le entregó el que él había preparado horas antes. Zack estaba demasiado ebrio para ser consciente de lo que estaba firmando y a nadie le importaba lo que ellos hacían. Para ellos se punto la mayor parte de los invitados se encontraba en un estado similar al de Zack.  
Donald se había asegurado de deshacerse de su disfraz antes de dirigirse a la casa bote. Villa Rosa le fue de mucha utilidad pues pudo cambiarse sin tener que preocuparse por ninguna visita inoportuna. Al llegar a la casa no le pareció extraño ver las luces encendidas, Daisy le había dicho que cuidaría de los niños así que supuso que estaría viendo alguna película romántica o escribiendo un artículo.   
No tardaría en darse cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.  
Sus sobrinos no estaban solos, pero no era Daisy quien los acompañaba.   
Era Scrooge McDuck.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó. El único motivo por el que no gritaba era porque no quería despertar a los niños.  
—Elvira y Daisy me llamaron —a Scrooge McDuck no parecía importarle su mal humor.  
—Eso no responde mi pregunta y lo sabes.  
—No tengo porque darte cuentas —respondió Scrooge y su mirada se posó sobre los niños.  
Fue en ese momento que Donald notó las medicinas que había a un lado de la cuna. El enojo que sentía fue reemplazado por preocupación.   
—¿Los niños están bien?  
Scrooge le mostró el termómetro. La temperatura que este mostraba era la adecuada.  
—Ahora lo están.   
Donald se sintió culpable. Mentalmente se dijo que nunca se perdonaría si algo les hubiera pasado durante su ausencia.   
—Vendré a verlos más seguido, es evidente que no puedes cuidar tú solo de los niños de Della.  
Donald gruñó a modo de respuesta. Estaba molesto, no podía negarlo, pero también conmovido. Scrooge se había preocupado por los patitos y eso le hizo considerar, por primera vez, que había sido egoísta, al querer sacarlo de su vida y la vida de sus sobrinos.   
—Gracias —le dijo con dificultad —, ahora yo cuidaré de ellos. Puedes venir cuando quieras.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
Donald le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche a su tío. No sabía si se estaba burlando de él o si realmente no lo había entendido. Ciertamente no era algo que le importaba.  
—Eres bienvenido en está casa.  
—No es como si necesitara tu aprobación.


	7. Villa Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald trabaja en Villa Rosa y lidia con los problemas.

Capítulo 8: Villa Rosa  
—¿Y bien? —le dijo Daisy —. Espero una respuesta.  
Donald sabía que no tenía una respuesta, al menos no una que Daisy aceptaría. Ese día el camión había tenido un retraso por lo que había tenido que trabajar tiempo extra, luego se había dirigido a la casa para cuidar de sus sobrinos. Louie le había hecho pasar más de un susto. Donald sabía que los patitos tenían un horario, pero Louie dormía demasiado y era difícil despertarlo.  
Luego había ido a trabajar en las reparaciones de Villa Rosa. Varias veces tuvo que detenerse para verificar que los niños estuvieran bien o para corregir los desastres que su mala suerte provocaba. Había estado tan ocupado que se olvidó de su cita con Daisy, pero eso era algo que no podía decirle.  
—Daisy...  
—No quiero escuchar tus excusas. No te preocupes, Gladstone pasó por mi casa y me invitó a la ópera así que puedes seguir con lo que sea que estés haciendo. Gladstone, a diferencia de otros, es un caballero que me trata como la dama que soy y me considera una prioridad.  
Daisy colgó antes de que Donald pudiera decir algo. Estaba enojada, Donald lo sabía y lo entendía, era la tercera cita a la que la dejaba plantada. Él también estaba furioso, Gladstone nuevamente se había aprovechado de que tenía una discusión con Daisy y la invitaba a salir.  
La idea de arruinar esa cita pasó por su mente. Se dijo que podría ir a la mansión y tomar prestadas algunas ropas de Della, pretender que Gladstone era su novio y hacerlo quedar como un infiel ante Daisy, o acudir a Paperinik y ponerlos en una situación de peligro, hacer ver a Gladstone como un cobarde, pero cambió de opinión cuando parte del techo comenzó a caerse. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y no tenía a nadie que cuidara de sus trillizos.  
Los patitos comenzaron a llorar por lo que Donald supo que tenía que seguir con las reparaciones. Revisó sus pañales, estaban limpios, intentó alimentarlos, ninguno tenía hambre, revisó la temperatura, todo estaba en orden. Poco le faltó para ponerse a llorar junto a los niños y llevarlos al hospital. No sabía qué hacer.  
Cargó a los tres y los llantos se detuvieron. Era difícil cargar a tres patitos, pero eso los había calmado por lo que Donald decidió que lo haría un poco más. Comenzó a caminar por la casa y contarles de sus planes.  
—Sé que ahora está en ruinas, pero cuando termine, podré alquilar varios departamentos y seré un pato muy rico, más rico que su tío Scrooge. También haré un jardín hermoso, con muchos juegos para que ustedes nunca se aburran, pero ahora necesito trabajar ¿Podrían ser unos buenos patitos?  
Los trillizos se rieron. Donald tenía la sospecha de que a ellos les gustaba el sonido de su voz. Varias veces se habían reído cuando les contaba una historia y en ocasiones no podían dormir si no les cantaba.  
Comenzó a cantar la canción que Della había compuesto para los niños. Della nunca le había cantado esa canción, pero Donald la escuchó muchas veces, cuando ka escribía y cuando le cantaba a los huevos. Recordar era doloroso, pero sentía que al cantar su canción, Della seguía entre ellos.  
Donald se alegró cuando vio a Mickey y a Goofy. Ambos se habían acudido de inmediato en cuanto se enteraron de su situación.  
—¿Goofy, podrías cuidar de los trillizos?  
Donald no le pedía ese favor únicamente por lo propenso que era Goofy a los accidentes, sino porque confiaba en él. Él tenía un hijo, Max, por lo que contaba con más experiencia a la hora de cuidar a los pequeños.  
—¡Claro, Donald!  
—¿Qué hay de Max?  
—Está con su madre —Goofy se mostró un tanto apenado al decir esas palabras y Donald supo que seguía afectado por el divorcio.  
Donald y Mickey no sabían qué decir. Ambos conocían a la ex esposa de Goofy y nunca se hubieran imaginado que esta le hubiera sido infiel en tantas ocasiones.  
—Pienso construir un lugar de juegos, apuesto a que los niños lo amarán y sería divertido si trajeras a Max.  
Los problemas no tardaron en aparecer. Donald y Mickey estaban pintando las paredes cuando ambos se encontraron y notaron algo inusual en los muros, ambos tenían un color diferente. No era la primera vez que les pasaba. Donald recordó que, cuando trabajaban pintando casas, él y Mickey habían tomado pintura de diferentes colores mientras que Goofy había pintado un mural en el garaje. Tuvieron que pintar tres veces, una para corregir las paredes de diferentes colores y la segunda porque se habían confundido de casa.  
—Mickey ¿por qué usaste la pintura rosa?  
—Es bonita ¿qué tiene de malo?  
—Es de agua, la pintura blanca es para los exteriores y la blanca para los interiores.  



	8. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald, Mickey y Daisy tienen grandes planes y sueños para el futuro.

Capítulo 9: Sueños  
Donald se sintió molesto cuando tuvo que quitar la pintura rosa de la pared. Sabía que tendría que comprar más pintura y temía que los gastos se salieran de su presupuesto, el cual, pese a las mejores en las condiciones laborales, seguía siendo limitado. Tenía tres bebés a quien cuidar y muchos gastos. Los pañales, la fórmula y la ropa que en poco tiempo dejaba de quedarle, eran costosos.  
—Tenías razón, la pintura se quita fácil.   
—Debería cobrartela.  
—Ánimo, Donald, todo saldrá bien.  
Donald quería creerle, pero no podía. En especial cuando vio su pie en el interior de la cubeta de la pintura rosa. Era pintura de agua por lo que sabía que no tendría problema para removerla. Intentó liberar su pie y, aunque lo logró, terminó rompiendo una de las ventanas, la única que se encontraba intacta.  
—¿Quién tiene hambre? —preguntó Mickey. El ratón conocía lo suficiente a Donald para saber de los problemas que podrían causar su mal temperamento.   
—Me gusta como suena eso, todavía no he almorzado y apuesto a que los niños también tienen hambre.  
Goofy se había encargado de alimentar a los pequeños, utilizando la pequeña cocina que Donald había llevado el mes pasado. No tenía problemas comiendo comida fría, había tenido que hacerlo muchas veces en el trabajo y los niños muchas veces acaparaban todo su tiempo, pero prefería la comida caliente por lo que instaló una cocina en cuanto hubo restablecido la electricidad.   
Reparar la electricidad no fue sencillo. Donald se había caído, cortado y recibido varias descargas eléctricas, todavía tenía varias plumas quemadas que lo evidenciaban. Agradecía el que Daisy le hubiera regalado y aplicado algo de ungüento. Pensar en su novia había hecho que su temperamento empeorara de nuevo. Sabía que estaba en una cita con Gladstone, ella se lo había dicho, también sabía que su primo no perdería la oportunidad para conquistarla, que utilizaría su buena suerte para impresionarla, llenarla de regalos y hacerlo ver mal.  
—¿Donald, estás bien?  
—Estaba pensando. Villa Rosa es grande así que podría construir unos departamentos y alquilarlos.  
—¿No vas a vivir aquí?   
—Es un lugar muy bonito.  
—Lo haré, pero no pienso usar todo el espacio y es difícil conseguir un lugar para vivir en Duckburg.  
—Yo también tengo un proyecto en mente ¿recuerdan los cortos que grabamos cuando éramos jóvenes?   
Donald y Goofy asintieron.  
—¿Qué tiene?  
—Me gustaría abrir un club nocturno, podría usar esos videos para entretener.  
—Podrías hablar con tío Scrooge. Él siempre está interesado cuando se trata de dinero, además tú le agradas.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Sí, tío Scrooge es dueño del 99% de los negocios en Duckburg y apuesto a que está interesado en abrir un club nocturno.   
—Nosotros podemos ayudarte. Apuesto a que será diverido.  
Dewey fue el primero en llorar y sus hermanos no tardaron en imitarlo. Goofy intentó calmarlos, revisó sus pañales e intentó alimentarlos, pero nada parecía funcionar. Los patitos no se calmaron hasta que Donald los cargó.   
—Que lindos, extrañaban a su tío.   
—Quédate con ellos, Goofy y yo seguiremos con las reparaciones.   
Donald estaba cargando a los pequeños cuando se quedó dormido. Desde pequeño había amado dormir pero el trabajo, los niños, Villa Rosa y Paperinik abarcaban la mayor parte de su tiempo y energías.   
Minnie había ido a visitar a Mickey y su llegada fue muy oportuna. Los trillizos habían estado jugando con la fuente en la que Donald estaba trabajando el día anterior y una de las piezas había estado con cerca de caer sobre los pequeños, algo que Minnie evitó.  
Al principio Minnie se sintió molesta y planeaba reclamarle a Donald por su descuido, pero notó las ojeras en su rostro y decidió que merecía descansar un poco.  
—¡Hola, Minnie! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mickey sorprendido. Él y Goofy estaban cubiertos de pintura y polvo.  
—Vine a verte ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?  
Mickey negó.   
—Solo tenía curiosidad.   
—Daisy y yo hemos estado viendo algunos edificios y encontramos uno que sería ideal para el club nocturno.   
—Eso suena emocionante —apoyó Goofy y se notaba que su emoción era sincera.  
Donald despertó poco después y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a los trillizos. No encontrarlos había hecho que se sintiera aterrado. Corrió por todas partes y estuvo a punto de ingresar a uno de los pasillos ocultos cuando vio a sus amigos jugando con sus sobrinos.  
—Tranquilo, Donald, tenemos todo bajo control.  
Donald logró tranquilizarse, pero la calma le duró muy poco. Esta desapareció en cuanto vio el césped y los arbustos, todos cubiertos de pintura.  
—No se notará después de que podemos el patio.  
—Y ya terminamos por lo que no hace falta comprar más pintura.  
Donald contó hasta diez en un intento por calmarse. No quería enojarse, en especial porque sentía que estaba en deuda con sus amigos.  
—Gracias —les dijo después de una larga pausa —, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.  
—Para eso son los amigos.  
Las reparaciones en Villa Rosa no habían terminado, pero eso no evitó que Donald llevara a Daisy. Mickey y Goofy lo habían ayudado a hacer que Villa Rosa fuera un lugar habitable. Quería hablar con ella de algo importante y sentía que ese era el momento de hacerlo.  
Fethry lo había ayudado con su aspecto. Él había elegido la ropa que vestía e incluso lo peinó. Le dio varios consejos y lo ayudó a preparar el menú de su cena especial.   
—Según el libro de Wally Fisso, lo más importante es una buena relación, es una pregunta muy importante y no solo debes estar seguro de que ambos están listos y que lo quieren.  
—Hemos salido desde que éramos adolescentes, supongo que hace mucho estamos listos ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Clarabelle? Una mujer solo puede esperar unas pocas décadas por una propuesta.  
Goofy se había ofrecido a cuidar de los trillizos y él aceptó pese a que tenía sus dudas. Goofy era un gran padre, Donald estaba convencido de que su amigo era el mejor padre del mundo, pero sus dudas eran porque Max estaría en la casa y no quería sobrecargarlo. Donald sabía lo demandante que podía ser cuidar de cuatro pequeños.  
—Cuida de tu temperamento, no creo que sea un buen momento para pelear.  
Donald río avergonzado. La última vez que había hablado con Daisy no quedaron en los mejores términos. Ella le había reclamado por desatenderla, algo que no podía negar, él era consciente de las veces en que llegó tarde a las citas y de las veces en que se había quedado dormido en medio de esas citas. Daisy se había ido con Gladstone y su primo había sido muy detallista cuando le habló de las citas que tuvieron. Saber que hubo más de una lo hizo enojar y buscar venganza.  
Paperinik fue el ejecutor de su venganza. Se había enterado que había planeado una velada especial para Daisy, Gladstone se lo había dicho y también sabía que su primo aprovecharía esa ocasión para pedirle que fuera su novia, pero no le dijo dónde sería por lo que tuvo que averiguar la ubicación por su propia cuenta.  
Paperinik se infiltró en la casa de Gladstone. Revisó varias facturas e hizo algunas llamadas. Había tomado un modificador de voz que Gyro había creado por lo que fue sencillo pretender que era Gladstone. Escuchar las cosas que Gladstone había adquirido lo hicieron enojar. Resultaba frustrante saber que su primo había contratado a un organizador de eventos para que se encargara de la cita y que ni siquiera tendría que pagar por ello.   
Llegó a la casa que Gladstone había ganado en una de las muchas rifas en las que solía participar. Todo estaba decorado, pero no había rastro alguno de su primo o de Daisy. Paperinik debería haberse sentido aliviado porque le daba más tiempo para poner su plan en acción, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto al pensar en los dos, visitando una joyería.   
No destruyó las rosas, aunque deseó hacerlo. Derramó una sustancia que había preparado previamente sobre las cortinas. El olor era imperceptible, pero PK sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtiera en algo insoportable. La comida estaba sobre la mesa, cubierta y lista para ser disfrutada. Resultaba evidente que el organizador de eventos había terminado su trabajo recientemente. No destruyó la comida, pero estaba seguro de que Gladstone lo hubiera preferido de ese modo. Colocó sal, azúcar, picante y laxante sobre todos los platillos, en grandes cantidades, asegurándose de que cada platillo resultara incomestible.  
—¿Estás seguro de que no tendrás problemas?   
—Para nada, son unos angelitos.  
—¿Estás seguro de que hablamos de los mismos patitos? Mis niños son muy inquietos.  
Goofy asintió.   
—Es cuestión de tenerles paciencia. Además Max los adora, seguro nos divertiremos mucho.   
Donald negó. Sabía que Goofy tenía mucha paciencia, no tanta como Mickey, pero en definitiva más que la suya.  
—Date prisa, Daisy te espera.  
Donald se despidió de Goofy y de los niños. Corrió hasta su carro y se dirigió con más rapidez a la casa de Daisy. Tocó la puerta algo inseguro, temiendo que su retraso le molestara lo suficiente para cancelar sus planes.  
—Voy en cinco minutos, todavía no termino de arreglarme.  
Daisy se demoró una hora, pero Donald olvidó todo el cansancio y fastidio que sentía en cuanto la vio. Pensó en lo hermosa que se veía y en lo afortunado que era por tenerla en su vida. Donald había estado enamorado de Daisy desde la primera vez que la vio y estaba seguro de que la amaría por toda la vida.  
—¿Cómo me veo?  
—Hermosa.  
Daisy sonrió de forma coqueta.  
Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante que Daisy había elegido. Era la clase de restaurante que Daisy acostumbraba a visitar, elegante, pero no demasiado costoso, algo que Donald agradecía porque reparar Villa Rosa estaba resultando más costoso de lo que imaginó.   
—¿Cómo están los niños?  
—Tan adorables cómo siempre. Huey es el más despierto, Dewey el más inquieto y Louie el más dormilón.   
Donald comenzó a hablar de sus sobrinos y pasó un largo tiempo antes de que se detuviera. Cualquiera que lo escuchara podría notar el gran cariño que sentía por estos y lo habría confundido con el padre. Daisy lo escuchó con auténtico cariño, recordando una vez más porque lo había elegido y siempre lo haría.   
—¿Y Scrooge? Lo entrevisté hace poco, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar de ti.  
—Nos hablamos un poco, pero ya sabes cómo es el viejo miserable. Creo que quiere darme trabajo.   
—Deberías aceptar.  
—No, gracias, apuesto a que me pagaría con maní.   
Daisy se río al escuchar esa respuesta.   
—Es en serio, no sería la primera vez que lo hace.  
Daisy se mostró sorprendida.  
—Estoy trabajando en un artículo sobre cierto pato enmascarado. He escuchado rumores sobre cierto sujeto que ha provocado disturbios en Duckburg. Muchos aseguran que fue él quien robó las tostadoras y las repartió entre los clientes y no los del Duckmall como dice la versión oficial.   
—Pues si lo hizo, lo apoyo, los del Duckmall lo prometieron y tenían que cumplir.  
A Donald le preocupaba que Daisy lo descubriera. Sabía que ella no aprobaría sus actividades como forajido y temía que tomarán represalias en su contra, en especial porque Paperinik había actuado fuera de la ley.  
Cuando Donald escuchó la primer canción que le había dedicado a Daisy y vio al mesero supo que era el momento de actuar. Daisy había elegido el restaurante, pero Donald había pedido un pequeño favor al personal.  
—¿Daisy, te casarías conmigo?  
Daisy lo besó y supo de inmediato cuál era la respuesta.   
—Creí que no lo preguntarías. Sí y toda la vida sí.  
Daisy comenzó a llorar y Donald se preguntó si había hecho algo mal. No era común ver a Daisy llorar, ella solía reaccionar más con enojo.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—No, deben ser las hormonas. Donald, estoy esperando.


	9. Preparativos

Capítulo 10: Preparativos  
Mickey se presentó en la oficina de Scrooge McDuck un miércoles por la mañana. El día anterior había visitado el edificio del que Minnie le había hablado y quedó fascinado. Necesitaba ser remodelado, era cierto, pero su estado era mucho mejor que el de Villa Rosa antes de que Donald comenzara a trabajar en ella por lo que creía que solo necesitaría de unas cuantas semanas para ponerlo a funcionar.  
—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Scrooge McDuck —, si buscas a Donald...  
—No, no es eso, vengo a hacerle una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.  
—Ya le dije a Donald que no pienso hacerle ningún descuento en el alquiler del salón y que no pienso hacerle ningún préstamo.   
—No es sobre eso de lo que quería hablarle —respondió Mickey algo confundido. Sabía que Donald y Daisy iban a casarse, Donald lo nombró como a uno de sus padrinos y Minnie había hablado de ello con tanta frecuencia que había llegado a sospechar que se trataba de una indirecta —, es sobre negocios y no es sobre la boda de Donald y Daisy.  
—Te escucho.  
Mickey comenzó a hablarle sobre su proyecto y de lo que él y Minnie habían investigado. Le habló de las ganancias que se obtendría y de la competencia en el mercado. Sabía que Scrooge era un pato de negocios por lo que no podía apelar a lo emocional, menos después de escucharlo negarle un favor a su sobrino.  
—Es un negocio bastante arriesgado.  
—No mucho ¿recuerda cuando Donald, Goofy y yo teníamos un restaurante? Las ventas eran buenas.  
—¿Por qué cerraron? —preguntó Scrooge y podía notarse la sospecha en su voz.  
—El edificio era alquilado y el dueño preferió darle el local a la familia de su esposa.  
Mickey prefirió omitir que gran parte de esa decisión se había basado en acciones del cuñado del arrendador. Este al ver que el negocio de los tres amigos prosperaba, decidió que él podría hacerlo mejor por lo que convenció al dueño de que Donald, Mickey y Goofy hablaban de él acción sus espaldas y que no eran de confiar. Al final ninguno tuvo éxito, los clientes comenzaron a escasear y los tres amigos no pudieron conseguir un local.  
—Entiendo. Puedo venderles el edificio, pero necesitaré una garantía. Necesitaré un adelanto del 40%, después de eso podrán pagar en mensualidades. Además quiero el 20% de las ganancias por tiempo indefinido.   
Mickey intentó convencer a Scrooge de que cambiará sus condiciones, pero no logró demasiado. Pese a que hablaron durante horas solo pudo hacer que disminuyera el pago inicial y el porcentaje de ganancias en un 10%.  
El pago inicial era lo que más le preocupaba. Scrooge McDuck se había negado a hacerle un préstamo y sabía que no podría conseguir el dinero por su propia cuenta. Todo eso le resultaba frustrante y especialmente doloroso. Sus amigos y novia se habían mostrado tan deseosos de participar en ese proyecto.   
Pensar en cómo se lo diría era lo que más le dolía. Poco le faltó para faltar al encuentro de esa tarde.  
—¿Cómo te fue con tío Scrooge? —le preguntó Donald, se notaba emocionado.  
—Aceptó, pero me puso muchas condiciones.  
—Típico de Scrooge.  
Mickey comenzó a contarle sobre su encuentro con Scrooge y trató de no omitir ningún detalle. También habló de las alternativas en las que había pensado y cómo esperaba cubrir ese no tan pequeño contratiempo.  
—El problema es que la renta es cara así que rápidamente perdería el dinero por la venta de la casa.  
—Podrías mudarte a Villa Rosa.  
—¿Seguro? —Mickey no se había esperado la propuesta de Donald.  
—Villa Rosa es grande, podrían mudarse todos y seguiría sin haber problemas de espacio. No te preocupes por la renta, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo mucho que me has ayudado.  
—Además será divertido —agregó Daisy —, Minnie y yo vivimos juntas así que no habría mucha diferencia.   
—No creo que sea suficiente con la venta de mi casa.  
—Yo también podría vender mi casa y con eso podríamos ajustar el pago inicial —sugirió Goofy —. Max y yo no ocupamos mucho espacio.   
Mickey estaba conmovido. Sabía que podía contar con sus amigos en todo momento, pero no esperó una ayuda tan desinteresada.   
—No tienen que hacerlo...  
—Tonterías —lo interrumpió Donald —, tío Scrooge se ofreció a ayudar y no podemos dejar que logre escaparse. Además hablé con Panchito y José y ya están de camino.  
—No estás solo en esto —le dijo Minnie —, House of Mouse es un proyecto de todos.  
Mickey supo que nada de lo que dijera bastaría para convencer a sus amigos de lo contrario. Tampoco lo intentó. El mesero llegó por lo que todos ordenaron algo para comer. Después se dedicaron a conversar sobre trivialidades.   
—Minnie y yo nos vamos, tenemos que comprar mi vestido de bodas. Donald, espero que no te olvides de mi anillo de bodas.   
Cuando Mickey se había ofrecido a ayudar a Donald con su anillo no había esperado que este se dirigiera a su casa. Goofy se veía igual de confundido.   
—Acompañar a tío Scrooge tiene sus ventajas —Donald le mostró un pequeño cofre en el que guardaba varias joyas —, ¿cuál creen que le guste más a Daisy?  
Mickey señaló una piedra de color rosa. No sabía qué tipo de gema era, pero confiaba en que a Daisy le gustara. Sabía que a su amiga le gustaba el color rosa y estaba seguro de que ese era su color favorito.  
—Solo tengo que ir a una joyería para que lo pongan en un anillo. Luego ir a la librería para recoger las invitaciones. Es una suerte que Daisy quisiera estar a cargo de la organización porque no creo que hubiera podido hacerlo solo.


End file.
